All You Need Is Love
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: When couples Shane&Mitchie, Nate&Caitlyn and Jason&Mara all have issues they need sorting out, they slip into paths that they are scared that they can never look back on. Can each spouse save their other halves before it's too late?
1. Michelle

**So, I decided to write another story... It's actually Smitchie/Naitlyn/Jara centred, not just one couple which is going to be fun to write because I haven't really shown much progress with other ships because Naitlyn is my main one (Camp Rock speaking) and I tend to write stories circling them but this is different so enjoy! :) **

* * *

**_Mitchie's POV_**

I sighed as I concealed another bruise. Shane had been drinking again and I had gotten in his way. AGAIN. When will I ever learn?

The reason why the world thinks we're still this picture perfect couple with a picture perfect daughter is because he threatens me. He hurts me and apologizes straight after and I keep running back into his arms. He insults me and that's all because of that stupid, stupid day five months ago...

_My tour had officially ended. Unbroken stayed the number one album on the charts and we, Connect **6 **went to celebrate. Our families had threw us a party and we were due at the Grays' home._

_"Shane!" I said, giggling as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. "We have to go. Now. Please." I pouted, giggling._

_"Fine." Shane pouted, letting go. I gave him a kiss and grabbed our daughter Leona's hand. She was three. \I held my hand out for him to take as he collected our things and together we met Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Mara outside my changing room. _

_"Ready to go?" Nate asked the three of us. We nodded and we all left the building, getting into the waiting limo as quickly as possible._

_"Mitchie, we rocked that stage." Caitlyn breathed out, looking out the window, holding Nate's hand tightly. I grinned and looked at Mara, stroking Leona's dark brown locks._

_"We did, didn't we?" I said, giving them both hugs. "Thanks for all your hard work and participation in this tour, guys. You really do rock." I thanked the other five members of our little group._

_"It was all down to you, babe." Shane said, kissing the side of my head. I smiled slightly. It was. Wasn't it? I gave him a kiss on the lips and grinned._

_"Ew! Nooo..." Leona squealed, closing her eyes with her little hands._

_"Yeah. Ew! Nooo!" Nate teased, closing his eyes making my daughter giggle._

_When we arrived at the Grays', there were paparazzi and fans lined up outside the gated house. Th fans held signs of support and appreciation but one in particular held my gaze._

**_'You're fat and ugly.' _**

_My smile was wiped off my face and I looked straight ahead. Tears prickled at the side of my eyes but I held them down. When the limo finally stopped, the boys got out and helped us girls out. Like gentlemen. Their front door opened and their parents came out to greet us with Connect 3's little brother and little sister. _

_Amelia was 16 and Felix was 10 years old. Amelia had ebony hair like Shane and their father and Felix was more of auburn-brown, like Nate and their mother. Jason had dark brown, nearly black, hair. They all hugged me and congratulated me._

_When we went in, I was met with a big surprise._

_"Mom, Dad, Mattie, Michay!" I cried out in happiness, hugging them all. "I missed you." I said._

_"We missed you too, mija." Mom said, kissing my head._

_"Yeah, especially your little sister. She wouldn't stop counting the days down till you came back." Dad smiled, ruffling Matilda's hair._

_"Don't forget me." Michaela joked._

_"Never." I whispered, hugging my sisters tightly. "Never."_

_..._

_No matter how hard I tried, I kept thinking about that stupid sign. I acted happy in front of everyone but they didn't know what I was feeling deep down. I stood up from the sofa and went to Shane._

_"Hey babe, I want to go use the toilet. I'll be back, kay?" I said, kissing the side of his lips._

_"Sure thing." He smiled, returning to his conversation with his siblings. Smiling at everyone who I went by, I went upstairs into Shane's old room and into his en-suite. I closed the door and drew my blade from my secret place. My right boot. I stared at it for a while and sighed._

_Closing my eyes, I drew the blade across my skin and opened my eyes again. Seeing the blood flow down onto the floor, I gasped as I saw Shane's figure, staring at me in the mirror. I turned around and quickly wiped the blood and blade off._

_Suddenly I felt Shane's hands violently grip mine. He took the blade away from me and threw it across the bathroom._

_"What the hell, Michelle?!" He cried out. I took a deep breath in and let a few tears fall. "Why? You promised me you stopped!" He hissed._

_"I did." I whispered._

_"Then what's this?!" Shane shouted, gesturing to my hands and the blade._

_"I saw something-" I started._

_"If it's another hate sign or tweet or any of the shit, they're jealous of you! Can't you see you're perfect? You know what? I don't care. Do this to yourself. I'm done. But this relationship stays strictly professional. I can't believed you lied..." And with that, he left. I sorted myself out and quickly went down the stairs to try and catch up. I stopped when I heard Shane make some excuse as to why we had to leave. "Sorry guys, Mitchie's not feeling up to this anymore. She's really tired so we think it's best if we go home and rest. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow though? When she's alright?" _

_"That's okay, Shane. Thanks for looking after her." Mom said._

_"Always." I could nearly hear a smirk as he said that. "She means everything to me." He later said._

_I decided to join him and act. "Sorry guys." I apologized, picking up our daughter and placing her on my hip._

_"No, Mitchie, it's fine. As Shane said, we can always continue this tomorrow. We can't have a party without the celebrant!" Denise chuckled. "Go have some rest." she said, kissing mine and Leona's head._

_"Thank you. Bye guys." I said, grabbing our stuff and blowing kisses to everyone. _

_"Bye..." Leonie whispered, us exiting along with Shane._

Since that day, nothing went right for us. Our relationship had been strictly professional. Not even our friends and families knew that we had broken up. We always put up facades. And no-one notices the damaged relationship behind.

This morning was stressful, to say the least. After dropping Leona off at Nate and Caitlyn's, we went to a meeting at the label. Since Shane was in a band and he also had a solo career, he was there kinda 24/7.

His world crashed when they decided to cut his solo career short. He was mad to say the least but the big boss man said that he still had Connect 3 but then Shane said that he didn't 'give a fuck' about his brothers. I was shocked to say the least. I then told Nate and he went ballistic. Caitlyn had to text me that she had him calm and looking after Leona after 2 hours of ranting. Caitlyn's been the only one to experience one of his 'many' rants and lashes. But he never hits her. No, the world would end if Nate Gray ever hit his wife. One, because she could kill him (Caitlyn is kinda violent and sarcastic) and two, because he was a good guy. Never raised a hand on anyone. When he was kids and Shane and Jason would play-fight, you would see Nate always sitting quietly with an instrument of his. His mom took a photo. Us girls thought it was cute. Nate always went boxing or to the gym to release. But Shane released his anger on me.

When we got home, he hit the bottle and I being the stupid self I am, tried to stop him. But he hit me. Hard. I fell back and stood up nearly five minutes later. I was still dizzy and I went into the bathroom, locking it as Shane called after me, apologizing.

Now that's why I am here, presently concealing the bruise to my head. I had to pick Leona up.

I finally heard Shane give up and the front door opening and closing. Quickly I opened the door and went into our bedroom. I got my suitcase out and packed it. It was pretty big so I had no problem stuffing toiletries and and lingerie and clothes and shoes and bags and hats in. I then zipped it up and went and got another big suitcase, this time filling it with Leona's things. When I was done, I put them in my Range Rover's boot and grabbed my phone, keys, bags and anything else I forgot to take. I then drove to my best friend's and rang their doorbell.

A couple of minutes later, Caitlyn opened the door, smiling slightly. "Hey, sweetheart." She said hugging me. We were both 24 years old and we still kept with the cute nicknames. Of course we included Mara. We would never forget her. 24 year old crazy chick.

"I need to get Leona quick. We're driving up to Michaela's in Dallas. Don't tell Shane; he already knows.." I whispered. She nodded and went, coming back with my daughter. "Hey, let's get in the car. Don't tell anyone about this except Mara, Caiyee." I said.

"Okay. Whatever you need, just call." Caitlyn said, rubbing her arms, sighing. "Good luck with the long drive." She whispered as I strapped Leona in the car and got in myself. "I love you guys!" She waved. I smiled and waved back, blowing a kiss.

* * *

**Next part is Naitlyn centred. **


	2. Caitlyn

**So thanks for reading the first chapter. It really is great to see people reading it. :) Thanks for support so far! Reviews are welcome, just saying. ;P **

* * *

**_Caitlyn's POV_**

I sighed, closing the door after I saw Mitchie's car leave the compound. I turned around and found Nate staring at me at the stop of the stairs. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Uh, Mitchie. Just picking Leona up." I said.

"Good. I didn't want Shane near here." Nate said, coming down and going into the living room.

"You do know he was just upset." I said, following him.

"Oh if I was upset I wouldn't ever say 'fuck my brothers!' would I? No, I would be calm about it and rant it out by boxing." Nate pointed out.

"Not everyone is you, Nate." I said, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"True." He conceded. "But still, it hurts to think that he hates us. I don't even think that Connect 3 is there. How long has it been since we ever did any Connect 3 stuff? Four months!" Nate started to rant. I sighed and sat down. This was going to take a while. "After Mitchie's tour, we released an album and that's it. Nothing from us since then. Now Shane lose his solo career and he insults me and Jason. And for what reason?! A temper tantrum. Sometimes I wished we weren't even related-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "God, Nate!" I said, rubbing my head. "I've heard you rant all day and it's draining the life out of me. Take a break, go have a run. Go to the gym. Something! Just don't kill my ears while you do it." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Well then." Nate said, pissed off.

"Now, now. Don't treat me like I'm the bad guy here." I warned. "The best thing to do is break Connect 3 up. If you want my advice." I said, opening my eyes.

"Split C3?" Nate asked slowly.

"Affirmative. You guys obviously have buried daggers at each other so just release them by ending what you started and what you couldn't end." I laid out. "Because at the end of the day, you are all just going to end up killing each other, okay?"

"What will I do without you?" Nate said, pulling me up and kissing the side of my head. "You get me, you really do..." He brought my head up for a kiss. I smiled slightly and sighed. What will happen if he found out his brother and his wife were leaving for God knows how long? But I decided to ignore that and give him good news.

"So..." I started.

"So, what?" Nate smiled, kissing my cheeks making me giggle.

"Guess what?" I asked, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"What?" Nate dared.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. Nate's face for shock then he broke out the biggest grin, picking me up and twirling me around.

"You're pregnant?!" He asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I confirmed.

"I... I can't believe it. We finally have our own kid." Nate smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Yeah." I whispered, smirking a little and blushing.

"We need to celebrate. Let's go all out." He suddenly said.

"Wait, you serious?" I asked. Nate was one for privacy. And major. He never even told his family or friends what was going on in his life.

"Yeah, let's throw an intimate party. Our families only." Nate said, squeezing my fingers.

"Okay!" I breathed out. "Sure, let's do it." I grinned, kissing his lips. We were disturb when we heard banging on our door.

"What the hell?" Nate asked, leaving me to answer the door. Seconds later Shane appears in front of me.

"Where's Mitchie and Leona?" He asked me. I looked shocked and confused.

"What do you mean? Mitchie came to pick Leona up half an hour ago." I replied, calmly. I now knew why Mitchie lied to me. She knew I would get it.

"Shane, get out of my house right now." Nate said, clenching his fists and unclenching them. Shane turned to him and his face softened for a little while. "I can smell it. You're drunk." Nate whispered.

"Nate... I didn't mean to insult you guys." Shane said, stepping towards him. "You're my little bro, remember? Don't you remember all those good times we had back when we were kids, huh?" What the fuck was he doing?

"Those times are dead." Nate said. "Now the question is: Is Connect 3 breaking up?"

"I..." Shane started.

"Let me answer that for you." Nate butted in. "Yes. Yes it is. I'm done. I have to end things now especially since Caitlyn and I have something good going for us. I don't want your poison to ruin this. It nearly did before but not now." Nate said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked slowly.

"What he means is that Connect 3 is dead." I said, going up to Nate and slipping an arm around his waist. I smirked at Shane.

"What?! You're kidding right? Whose idea was it to do this?" He asked. I raised my hand.

"That would be mine." I smile. "You see, Connect 3 isn't doing so well and well, Nate's had enough of the stress you put upon him." I replied.

"You're the poison, Caitlyn. You're even worse. Venom." Shane said, shaking his head. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. "You're putting these ideas into his head. He never has freedom to do what he wants since you came into the picture!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked.

"Uh, Nate can talk for himself you know!" Nate said. "No Shane. Caitlyn is not venom and she doesn't play with my mind. You do. I'm done with being easy to manipulate. You know what? Ever since I left home and started living with Caity, I have had more freedom than I did with you guys!" Nate confessed.

"But, Nate... You're my brother. My little brother. The one who always followed my footsteps-"

"I'm done, Shane. I really am. I don't want you coming between my wife and I. I don't think we should be brothers any more." Nate swallowed hard. "I'm sorry but I'm done."

Shane scoffed and started walking out. "Don't call me when she finishes brain-sucking your stupid ass." He shouted before we heard the front door slam shut. I turned to Nate.

"Let's get out of here. Forget our families and just leave. We can start a new life with our child and never have to worry about Shane again." I offered. Nate's glassy eyes widened.

"What?!" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious." I said, desperately.

"No." Nate replied firmly.

"You really are a wimp." I mumbled, leaving his side. I was nearly out the room when my arm got pulled back and my back collided with Nate's chest.

"Excuse me?" He asked, quietly. "So it is true. Shane says you're venom. You are." He pushed me away.

"I'm not. I'm thinking about us and our child!" I cried out.

"You love manipulating me. This is actually the first time I've ever said no to you, isn't it?" He scoffed. I didn't answer. "ANSWER ME!" I jumped.

"Yeah..." I whispered. "Yes it is. And it feels horrible. I swear Nate, you can have all the freedom you want but let's just get out of here! I'm done with your dysfunctional family!" I cried out, sobbing. "All the attention goes to Mitchie. Never me! Or Mara!" I said. "It's always her. And you know what? Mitchie ran away with Leona. She ran away from Shane." My phone beeped signalling a text.

"What? Why?" Nate whispered as I read the text. '_Hey, Caitlyn. I'll tell you why I lied as you probably realized... Shane's been abusing me for some time now and I needed out. I've taken Leona to Dallas so we can stay with my sister for a while. Hope you guys are doing well and I'll text Mara my explanation too. Love you. xox'_

"Because he's been abusing her." I said slowly, lifting my eyes from my phone.

"That son of a-" Nate punched the wall and sighed, leaning his head against it. He laughed a little and shook his head.

"Calm down." I whispered, placing a hand on my stomach. "This is why we need to go. Who knows? Shane might turn on any of us. Our baby..." I said. Nate's head shot up to meet mine as his eyes grew darker.

"He'll never touch us or our baby. I'll make sure of that." He nodded. "But right now, I have something to do." With that, he grabbed his keys and left through the front door.

What the hell was this family becoming? I sat down as a tear slipped down my face and I rubbed my stomach. "We'll be okay, sweetie." I whispered to our baby. "We'll be okay." I sighed.

* * *

**Next chapter is Mara (Marolina). Review, etc.**


	3. Marolina

**This is the next instalment. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Mara's POV**_

Family dinners. Now that was an awkward one. Especially with the Gray family. With two people hating each other to marriage issues and one hating the other's spouse. Yes, this was reaaaaaaaaaallly awkward for me. And I'm the cool one!

Pick the food up with your fork... Yes, that's it... Insert food into your mouth. Good girl. Ignore the stares going round the dinner table. Good, Mara. You're doing alright for a cool chick. I felt Jay's hand grip mine gently and smiled. He knew I felt awkward. I shouldn't anyway. I mean, my friends are on this table and their parents were pretty rad but come on, something went down and I will get to the bottom of it. And actually, it looks like I am right now.

"That's it." Denise said, standing up. "What the Hell's going on?!" she shouted across the table. Felix nearly hid into his father's arm but he kept his cool. All of us jumped though...

"What's up, mom?" Amelia asked, folding her arms.

"Your brothers. That's up!" Denise said. I stood up and all eyes reached mine.

"Okay..." I started. "To be honest, ma'am, there's nothing going on." I said then sat down. I saw my friends give a subtle nod.

"No... There's something up. I'm not stupid, Marolina." Denise replied.

"Where's Michelle anyway?" Robert asked. All four of us started heating up. Jason didn't know the full reason.

"She, uh, went to stay with her sister." Shane said, guessing.

"Oh? I thought it was her parents." Caitlyn said, pointedly looking in Shane's direction.

"No, it was definitely her cousin." I said, looking at Shane.

"I'm just playing with you guys." Shane laughed. "Mara's right, she went to stay with her cousin. She recently had a child and she's over giving advice and stuff." Shane saved himself.

"Oh, okay." Robert nodded ignoring the fact that we brought a web of lies on the dinner table.

"Caitlyn Alice, it's rude to glare. Stop glaring at Shane." Denise suddenly said just as I was putting my fork into my food.

"Excuse me." Caitlyn said, getting up. Nate didn't bother to follow as he just sat there, wiping his mouth with his tissue. They needed to sort their issues out...

"Doesn't your wife need help?" Amelia teased.

"She's alright." Nate simply said, sipping his wine. His family except Shane looked shocked.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Denise asked carefully.

"Just peachy, mother." Nate said, eating from his fork. "Peachy."

"Sarcasm, son." Robert scoffed, shaking his head. Caitlyn came back and sat down. She looked pale and tired.

"Better?" Nate asked, not taking his eyes off his food.

"Yes." she whispered, pushing her food away. "It was lovely Denise. Thank you."

"But you've barely touched it." Denise replied, shocked. "Is everything okay? Between you and Nathaniel? Are you generally okay?"

"No." Caitlyn was on the verge of tears. "Nothing's okay. I'm pregnant and I'm having marriage issues!" Caitlyn blurted out. Nate just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Way to go(!)" Nate mumbled, shaking his head and leaning back.

"Wait, you're pregnant." I said.

"Congratulations!" Jason yelled out with Felix.

"Thanks." Caitlyn said quietly and confused.

"Yeah, you guys need to sort yourselves out before this baby comes out." Robert said sternly.

"Don't worry, dad. We will." Nate said.

"Caitlyn, the other day," Shane started. "I'm sorry for doing that to you guys. I didn't know about the pregnancy and that just brought up stress between you guys so I'm sorry. To both of you."

"Whatever, man." Nate just scoffed. "You come in and start raining insults on us after we had great news." Nate said. "That's sick."

"He didn't know." Caitlyn mumbled. "Let's go before I hurl my stomach contents up again."

"TMI." Amelia and I whispered earning a glare from everyone else.

* * *

"We're the last ones standing." I teased, wrapping my arms around Jason's torso.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I love you. Never let me go." I said, kissing him.

"Never, baby. You and me are strong. We're stronger than Naitlyn and Smitchie."

"Good." I said, kissing him deeply.

* * *

**There you go ;)**


	4. Michelle Two

**Sorry for the delay guys x**

* * *

_**Mitchie's POV**_

"Mitchie?"

I looked up at my sister and gave her a fake smile. "I'm okay. Just thinking of calling Caitlyn. She says she has some news for me."

Michaela nodded, picking Leona up. "Shall we go and see if Uncle Callen has that rocking horse for yu?"

My daughter nodded excitedly and clapped her hands. "Horsey!"

"Yeah! Horsey." Michaela repeated, giving me a look that our conversation wasn't over.

I sighed and waited for her return, every once in a while, checking my phone.

Shane wasn't supposed to be like this. I was the trigger. I always was. All he ever did was make me and Leona happy but I couldn't even stop hurting myself for him. For Leona. I feel ashamed. I failed as a wife and a mother.

"Mitchie,"

I turned to face Mickey, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"It's all my fault Mick."

"Oh, Mitch...,"

She hugged me, probably to stop me crying or make me feel comforted.

"What happened. Don't give me crap, I noticed those bruises."

"Shane has been... different lately. He hurts... me. It's my fault though-"

"No! It isn't! Every abused wife thinks that but it's never their faults. It's their husbands! I know that Shane hasn't had much success at the moment but he shouldn't ever lay a hand on you!"

I cried out. "It was my fault though!"

"Tell me how it is!"

"I hurt myself Mickey..." I whispered.

Michaela gasped, shaking her head. "You didn't... was Leona there?"

"She was downstairs. It was the the welcome home party. Shane came looking for me and he saw the knife, the blood, everything. He shouted at me."

"I would have if I was him too. But he shouldn't have abused you. You already were at a vulnerable position."

I started sobbing and she just held me. "Why couldn't you explain things to him?"

"I tried so desperately to but he wouldn't have it. Then with the label dropping his solo career, things got worse."

"I... I don't know what to say."

I glanced at my phone, Shane's name and face appearing. He made me so mad right now that I couldn't even bear to look at his photo.

"Shall I answer it?"

I shook my head. "He'll know that I'm with you. Best to leave it."

"Leona's his daughter too... unfortunately."

I nodded. "I know. I'll just text him that she's fine then."

I picked up my phone and hesitantly replied to him for the first time in days.

_Me to Shane Gray: Leona's fine. We're alright. Please, don't call again._

"How about this?" I asked Mickey.

She shook her head. "It's too abrupt and he will get scared that he's lost you."

"But he has." I deadpanned.

"I'll do it."

She quickly made up a text and showed it to me.

_Me to Shane Gray: We're okay. I need time to myself with Leona. I'll contact you when I'm ready to. _

I shrugged, nodding my head and she sent it off. We soon got a reply.

_Shane Gray to Me: Mitch, please. I'm sorry. I need to see you guys, where are you? Did you know that Caitlyn's pregnant? Or that their relationship is breaking too?_

I gasped. Both of those facts shocked me. I quickly texted him back.

_Me to Shane Gray: I'm sorry for them, tell them I love them and congratulations. I need time, Shane. Goodbye._

I then switched off my phone when he tried to call me.

"There. Now, let's go see what we can eat for dinner, eh?"

I nodded, biting my lip as I followed my sister out.


	5. Caitlyn Two

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

I took my car keys and got into the car, starting it as I tried to think of a place to go. I slowly drove out of the driveway and turned left, having a special place in mind.

When I got there, I stopped the car and got out, slamming the door behind me.

I walked up to the edge and sat down, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Hi," I whispered.

I got no reply as the wind howled around me.

"A lot..., a lot of things have happened since I last spoke to you," I mumbled, placing my hand on the cold slab of granite. "I'm pregnant. Yeah, you... you would have been an uncle."

Tears leaked out my eyes as I stared at my brother's name written in gold.

"I don't want to be with Nate anymore..., he... he has issues and I'm scared of what he could do. Shane's already hurt Mitchie. I know Jason wouldn't hurt a fly but there's something different about Nate..." I swallowed. "He's unpredictable. And no, I can't control his very being because he sussed me out. I don't mean to be manipulative. I was when we were kids but Nate..., he needs stability and I can give it to him. Me and our baby but, I'm scared, Jesse!"

I sobbed and winced as I felt drops land on my face and body. God, why did you cause the rain now?

"Jesse? If this is you sending a message, I am sorry. I'm sorry! I just... I don't want to be hurt. I hurt people before they hurt me because they always leave! You left me! You left me... I'm normal, I know that I am. I'm not sick, I promise. I take my meds. I should probably confess all, should I? To Nate. To everyone. That I'm bipolar and you were schizophrenic. It's scary being sick."

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the tombstone.

"Just keep me safe? Or take me up there with you? I don't want to be here anymore. Life sucks and this baby and Nate are better without me. Take me, god damn it!" I screamed.

I felt the rain pour heavily on me and tried getting up but I slipped, hitting my head against the stone. The last thing I heard and saw was lightening and thunder.

...

"She's waking up."

I struggled to open my eyes and when I did, I saw a blurred outline of Mara.

"Hey, you... Jason and I were going to eat out but then we saw you drive passed, upset and we followed."

I moaned, reaching a hand to my head to feel a plaster.

"Oh yeah," Jason said as he came in with pills and a glass of water. "You hit your head. Not that badly but bad enough, honey."

I took the pills and the water before giving them a small smile. "Thanks... I was just thinking of Jesse."

"We understand. He's not going to be around to be an uncle." Jason said.

I shook my head. "No, he isn't. But he'll always watch over my baby." I whispered.

"Shall we call Nate?"

"No. Not yet. I just need time." I replied, rubbing my face from fresh tears.

Jason nodded. "Well, I'll leave you two beautiful ladies alone. I gotta clean out Rondo's doghouse."

I chuckled when the dog in mention ran in and jumped on the bed, into my arms.

"Rondo...! Not the bed!" Mara moaned before grinning and petting him as well.

Jason smiled and left the room just as Mara flung an arm over my shoulders.

"You're going to be okay."


End file.
